


The Most Fragile of Filaments

by Nyashini



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Mental Health Issues, god help me, references to blue filament, sora has a really bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyashini/pseuds/Nyashini
Summary: Sora struggles to stay grounded.





	The Most Fragile of Filaments

Sora didn't know what had brought him to the roof, exactly. One second he was at the beach, crashing into the sea, witnessing the color of how the earth looked from the moon in pictures, and then—

Static.

He can try to shut it out as he always has: the feelings of hurt, the voices, painful colors. People can never lie to him but he sure can lie to himself it seems.

All it took was one little word, and he's at a loss, cornered, nowhere to go but—

...What had brought Sora there?

The sky is stunning. It's the definition of a perfect summer day: a wide expanse of brilliant blue paired with the occasional dusting of wispy white cirrus clouds. It feels unreal, like something he doesn't deserve to see, like something that wasn't for him.

It wasn't for him, it wasn't. It couldn't be, not when the room was so dark and he refused to open the blinds to let the real world in.

But it's here now, and it doesn't feel real, but it also does and—

...Over the horizon he can see the ocean again. He can see buildings rising up in between. He can see the colors of the world shining so brilliantly in his eyes, and he knows none of this is artificial, none of this is fake, not like it was before.

It's a long way down. That is real too.

He thinks for a second, a painful second, that maybe he could test it, that maybe this is all just a game and he'll respawn, or that maybe he can go back to where all aliens belong: the infinite sky above.

Just a step, just a step, and-

"Sora~!"

It's that color again, that gorgeous color, and it all comes crashing back to him like waves.

**Author's Note:**

> this is why im legally not allowed to write anything ever


End file.
